


My Voltron Ship Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically oneshots of my voltron ships.





	My Voltron Ship Oneshots

!University AU!

 

(Before we start I’d like to say they are all legal age of drinking)

 

_ **Keith’s POV** _

 

I highfived Lance and Hunk as they walked into my dorm room. “Hey, where’s Pidge?” I asked confused. Lance shrugged, “Shiro said he was gonna pick him up.”

 

“Neither live too far so they should be here soon.” Hunk smiled. He walked over and grabbed some wine. “Didn’t Pidge say he wasn’t a drinker?” I nodded, “Yeah, I don’t think he will be drinking.”

 

Lance groaned, “Shiro is bringing the good stuff right?” I sighed, “Is that all you think about?” Lance laid on my couch and turned on the T.V.

 

After a bit, Pidge and Shiro came into the dorm room. “Finally! What did you get??” Lance ran over to Shiro as he put down the drinks. Pidge walked over and sat on the couch. He got his computer out and began typing. _Nice to know he never changes._

 

I walked over and sat beside Pidge, he didn’t flinch. “Are you going to code all night~?” I asked with a smirk. Pidge turned to me, “Just because it’s New Years Eve doesn’t mean I can’t code.” _Well that backfired…_

 

_ **Hours Later** _

 

I stared at Pidge as he was basically bouncing off the walls. Lance had put some alcohol in Pidge’s drink. Everyone but me and Shiro was drunk. I turned to Shiro, “Guess you gotta drive everyone back?” He chuckled, “Yeah, I guess.”

 

I looked over at the clock, _**11:50**_. Pidge walked over to me smiling, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bedroom.

 

“Pidge what are you doing!?” I tried to escape but Pidge took in the way.

 

“Suuu think suuu can geeet aweyy….?” Pidge stuttered grinning. I sighed and stared at him. His shirt was coming up a bit to show bandages…? “Are you hurt or something?” I asked pointing to them.

 

He looked down and shook his head, “Nuuu its a binderrr~” My eyes widened, _don’t only girls use…._

 

“Pidge what gender are you…?” I stepped forward. Pidge stared and smiled, “Gurl~”

 

My phone went off as it was now **12:00 A.M.**

 

Pidge went forward and whispered, “I’m your girl.”

 

I felt something on my lips, I blinked and noticed Pidge was kissing me.


End file.
